Patriot is Lucky
by Sokka The Man
Summary: This story is about Patriot my favorite Young Avenger. This story takes place in the same universe as Ultimate Spider-man the tv series. But, don't expect him to make a real difference in Patriot's story. Patriot gets his hands on some MGH but accidently takes the wrong one, which has unexpected, but lucky effects. Now, nearly every woman wants him. Rated M for harem, no lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer to Young Avengers**

_This story takes place in the TRN 123 universe where Spider-man is a teenager. The cartoon Ultimate spider-man series. This is mainly a lemons story for my favorite hero, Patirot. On Adult fanfiction under GArrowOliver23 is the account that I put all my lemons under. So, if you want them, go there. I don't put lemons on here._

A young black youth stood in an alley way as he looked back at the street. His brown eyes scanned the street as he then said with a inhale, "I'm here for something that I heard you guys can provide."

Walking out of the shadows were three people a girl and a pair of guys that sort of acted as her guards. The gir's name was Cara as she stood with a boy named Duncan and Rhythm Ruiz. They were the Yancy Street Gang that were currently low on the totem pole of street gangs in New York.

Rhythm Ruiz was a Mexican young man with square lenses glasses that were green, the frame was purple. He had bleached hair that was in a tall thin mohawk and had a pair of black chops that connected to shaved down side hair that went all the way to the back into a small rat tail. He wore a purple vest with several green arm bands on his left forearm. His jeans were blue jeans and stopped halfway down his calves.

Cara was an Asian descent girl with black hair and brown eyes. She wore black eye shadow with black lipstick. Her street clothes were a white short sleeve jacket with black scarf. A fish net black shirt was worn under the jacket. The jacket had it's two top buttons buttoned showing her belly button and hiding from sight her impressive bosom. She wore a pair of white daisy duke jeans and finishing her outfit were a pair of black medium heels.

Duncan stood as a young african american man with a long goatee that had a black hair band in it that had a silver skull on the band twisting the goatee. His brown eyes had a tattoo of a trident going down from his eyes. His left ear had a few piercings and his head was bald. He didn't wear a shirt showing his tattoo on his left pectoral that was a large 'Y' with a diamond around it. Inside the diamond were rectangles with dollar signs on them 'falling'. His legs were covered by a pair of blue jeans with several pockets and his green boxers could be seen thanks to his sagging pants.

Cara said to the young youth that wore a red bandana around his neck that was here in Yancy territory, "So, you got the green to get what you want?"

The young man nodded as he presented 50 dollars. He said to her as she gestured for his name, "Eli is all you need to know."

Nodding Cara took the 50 dollars as she asked him after snapping, "Got a particular brand in mind?"

Eli nodded as he asked her standing in his blue shirt with black pants, "I heard that 'Pariah' will give me super human abilities. Is that correct?"

Cara smiled as she pulled out a bottle opening it, "It's a popular brand, they all give you super powers. I mean they are all MGH after all. But, I get what you mean. Alright here's the amount for 50 dollars. This is 12 pills, come back if you need some more. Don't take more than 1 every few days. About 3 days and the effects will be going away. So, you got enough for about a month."

What Cara didn't notice was that one of the pills was a purple pill among the green pills. Eli then said after putting the bag into his pocket, "Thanks."

Eli walked out of the alleyway as he went home. As he got home he went to his closet where there were a pair of white pants made of microlink armor. A blue mask with an eye hole was visible. Inside the closet was also a blue long sleeve jacket made of microlink armor. He smiled as he said out loud, "Good thing I spent most of my money on microlink armor. A light weight clothing that feels and looks like leather but withstands knives and regular attacks. Won't do much against bullets, but then again with this 'Pariah' I'll heal fast and fight after being wounded. Plus if what I hear is correct, it'll alter my blood dna as long as I'm taking the pills to fool people into thinking it belongs to a mutant. Not even my dna will show up on the police scans."

Eli opened the bag as he said taking out one of the pills, "Time to get strong."

He noticed the purple pill as in lifted a brow and said in confusion, "Maybe I got to take them both? I heard that some of these MGHs come with a enabler pill that will help my body better adjust to the powers. I'll take that one first and the other one second."

Tossing back the purple pill he swallowed as he put in the green pill next. He swallowed it and put the other pills in a belt buckle. The belt buckle was metal looking gold thanks to paint. The belt buckle was circular with an eagle on it. The eagle had a chevron that had three stars inside the chevron. The top was placed on the container part of the belt buckle as it screwed in.

Eli's eyes began to lose focus as he closed the door. He fell down as he hit the bed and began to go to sleep.

_**Elsewhere in a warehouse**_

Melter _(Christoper Colchiss)_ stood in front of a young white man with blonde hair. The young white skinned man with blonde hair had green eyes and a large throat bag that reminded those that looked at him of a frog. He was sitting oddly with his butt just millimeters above the floor and his belly laying against his legs. His large mass made him look rather fat even in the 8xl large black shirt. He wore a glass helmet on his head and a pair of blue jeans with holes in the knees.

Melter said to him with a growl, "What do you mean one pill is missing from the 'Snake' batch, Bull Frog?"

Letting out a loud croak Bull Frog the odd looking mutant replied, "Well, you see one of the counters messed up and mixed in one of Stacy-X's pill with one of the other containers. We don't know which one it was put in, but we do know that all 'Pariah', 'Frog' and 'Heat' shipments have been sent out on time."

Melter's eyes widened as he shouted at him, "I want that container found! You got two days before it's probably sold."

Bull Frog asked him curiously, "Why do we have to find it? I mean its MGH, how bad can it be?"

Growling Melter explained to him, "Snake's MGH wasn't properly tested. Now that the results are in from Big Zero's simulations. The MGH will permanently bond with user. Thus, that power set would always be with them. Meaning we lost a customer."

Bull Frog croaked as he then gulped nervously, "Got it, I'll find out which of the shipments it was."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer to Young Avengers**

_This story takes place in the same universe as Ultimate Spider-man the tv series, Avengers on Disney XD and Hulk Agents of SMASH. As far as I know Peter has not made any moves on anyone and I plan on introducing Gwen Stacey to being his girlfriend. For those who do not like the idea of MJ hooking up with anyone else than Spider-man then don't read this chapter. The first chapter with a lemon in it was uploaded to adultfanfiction under GArrowOliver23's profile._

Eli woke with a head ache as he looked down at his shirt. The shirt had been torn while he was asleep and he gasped at his now apparent new chiseled features. He still had a slim build, but now his body was equipped with muscles that would offer him great power. Grinning then stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. He pumped his brows as he looked himself over and saw the alarm clock. His dream caused him to sleep in late into the morning, it was almost noon.

It was Saturday and he might as well start his new career as a caped crusader. Going to the closet he pulled off his jeans and put on a pair of black shorts. He noticed that his shorts were a little small with his new muscular thighs. But, they would have to work for now. He pulled on a white tank top with his black shorts on now. Putting his costume into a bag he pulled the bag onto his back.

Eli walked out of the apartment as he said good bye to his grandparents. He walked down the steps as people said greetings and goodbyes to him on his home street.

As he was leaving he reached into his wallet as he pulled out his debit card. He had a few hours before work so he decided to get himself something to eat. Walking to a McDonalds he ordered a pair of burgers and fries called the number two meal.

As he ate he saw the doors fly open and dropped the fries he was about to eat. He saw entering the restaurant a known villain. Alexander Gentry in his battle suit known as the Porcupine stood with his yellow quailed arms pointing at the cashiers.

Eli moved under the table as he pulled on his mask and tied on the red bandana. Pulled on the pants from his bag and the long sleeve shirt. Looping his belt and clicking the belt buckle he was nearly complete. He pulled out a pair of red gloves as he pulled them on.

Getting up from under the table he said to Porcupine who had already shot off a few quills, "Time to take you down Porky."

Stopping his attack on the innocents Porcupine turned to Eli as he asked the masked teenager, "And who are you supposed to be? A wannabee hero? I've defeated Iron-man before and fought with Captain America to a tie."

Eli said as he reached into a single utility belt pouch, "I'm the Patriot. Your worst nightmare."

Patriot pulled out three five pointed shuriken as he threw them expertly at Porcupine. He was hit and sent back as Patriot grabbed a tray from a table. He slung it with his new strength at Porqupine's midsection. The impact of the tray made him back into a wall as Patriot moved in for a punch. The punch hit square in the face breaking the bones of the good former professor and weapons designer.

Porcupine hit the ground as Patriot panted from the adrenaline pumping through him. Going for his bag and burger he ran out with the receipt of the building. A pair of squad cars soon arrived as Patriot ducked away and lifted his mask enough to finish his half eaten burger.

One of the cops shouted at him, "DROP THE BAG AND GET BACK HERE!"

Patriot ran with the bag's upper strap in his hand. The bag flailed in the wind as he turned a corner. He ran down an alley way as he jumped over fence. He rolled in the air as he landed on his feet and continued to run.

He ran until he got to the river as he went to a boat shed. He changed inside it and opened up his bag. There an inner part of his bag where he folded his costume and into. He shut the tacks that held this false back together and the few books inside would provide good disguise.

Closing the bag he walked out as he sat on a wall that was by the river. A cop was looking in several directions for Patriot. Eli just sat on the wall that was about 3 and a half feet tall. He looked as uninterested as possible as the officer then shouted a curse or two.

Eli grinned as the cop turned around and walked back to the McDonalds. Eli stood up as he began to walk down the river side. He rolled up the receipt with his name on it and tossed it into the river.

Walking he decided to go meet his friend in Mutant Town sense it was a Saturday. As he got to Mutant Town he saw his friend standing in a line. He waved to his friend that was the mutant Laura Kinney. She wore a black shoulderless tank top that held her impressive bosom that drew nearly all eyes to it. Her legs were covered in a pair of white tiger stripe print leggings. Her butt was covered by a black skirt that was ruffled and had silver buttons lining the bottom. She wore a pair of black sneakers to finish off the outfit. Laura smiled at him as she then said to someone else something as he joined her, "How's it going Eli?"

Eli grinned as he said to her happily, "It's going great."

Laura's eyes slightly unfocused as she got a whiff off him that made her think of him as more than a friend. Like prey that deserved to be hunted down and take for her own pleasure. The went into a fashion store in mutant town as Eli said to her as she was taking in a new passion, "So, you really are digging this fashion show?"

Nodding Laura replied to him rather excited, "Yup, I heard that there is going to be a pair of microlink armor self repairing gloves displayed. That'll be useful for my claws."

Grinning Eli then said to her pulling out his phone, "Yeah, maybe I could buy myself a pair. My gloves got a little tore up."

Laura perplexed looked down at his phone. On his phone was a video of something called 'Patriot's first outing'. She watched as this 'Patriot' fought the Porcupine and noticed something different about Eli. His body now had bigger muscles! He was Patriot!

She then said to him with a growl, "I thought you said that I was going to be included in your first outing?"

Shrugging his shoulders Eli said to her, "Well, I couldn't control the situation. But, aren't you glad? Now I can get into the YA like Iron Lad wants me to."

Laura then said to him with a shrug of shoulders, "Well so long as you don't go overboard then it's okay I guess. By the way, what are you wearing that is making you smell so desirable?"

Looking at her confused he replied to her, "Uh, nothing Laura."

Laura then made a noise of dismissal but was secretly still glancing at him out of the corner of her eye wondering what she was smelling. The intoxicating smell that made Eli so vulnerable right at this moment.

As as the pair finally got into the building they saw the famous mutant fashion designer Jumbo Carnation. His four arms moved as he shouted with a smile, "And to feature my new fall fashion the local waitresses at Mutant Town cafes will be modeling in them."

As various girls came out onto a walk Eli recognized them as they made bows, turns and shakes. Susan Catrini, Eva, Lucy Priest, Irina Clayton, Jeannie Martin, Susan Svenson, Soia Mantega and Sylvette Lauziere. They had began to flush and blush as they were hit by something that was rather unusual.

In the crowd was a redhead that had green eyes. She smiled as she recorded the event with her digital camera. The cameras was on recorder mode as she walked in her blue jeans and pink tank top. She was smiling as Eli and Laura walked around in the crowd to get different views of the show.

She then said as she turned her head towards Eli licking her lips as she eyed him, "And you are you fine boy?"

Laura caught this as she began to fall for whatever was driving her insane with lust. The pair seemed to read each other's minds as they grabbed Eli by the arms and began to drag him to the girl's bathroom. The door closed as only one that didn't belong let out one last futile complaint.


End file.
